


Old Fashioned

by shan_love



Series: Femslash Yuletide 2014 [10]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2885357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shan_love/pseuds/shan_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you saying all of this because it’s how you feel…or because you just don’t want to go?”</p><p>“I really, really, REALLY don’t wanna go,” she said, “An’ it’s how I feel,”</p><p>Set Post ME3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Fashioned

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus points if you pick up on the slight Treasure Planet reference :)

“Do we _have_ to go?”

“To Chiron’s annual Christmas charity dinner? Yes,”

“Why?”

“Well, for one, it’s my company,” she said, donning her second earring, “And it wouldn’t look very good for me to expect others to offer their support when I don’t do the same. And second,” she continued, straightening the medals on Shepard’s lapel, “It’s the perfect event to try and curry favor with some of the biggest names in the galaxy, to try and get the funding I need for the new neuro-stim project I’ve been working on,”

“Well, maybe I’m old fashioned,” Shepard began, settling her hands on Miranda’s waist, “But isn’t Christmas s’posed ta be about the _big_ things?”

“What’s more important than Chiron, Shepard?”

“Us,”

Miranda had the grace to look away, a soft blush settling on her cheeks. “Oh. Well, of course it is. We are,”

Natasha smiled, taking her hand from the biotics waist and pressing it to her cheek, “So is there any chance I could, maybe, get ya all ta myself tonight?”

Miranda studied her fiancé, blue eyes narrowed in concentration. “Are you saying all of this because it’s how you feel…or because you just don’t want to go?” she asked after a moment.

Natasha smirked. “I really, really, _really_ don’t wanna go,” she said, even as her smile softened, “An’ it’s how I feel,”

The raven haired CEO sighed. “Okay, ‘Tasha. I’ll make you a deal,” she began, “Two hours. That’ll be enough for dinner and pre-dinner cocktails. I can get my funding,” she paused here and offered Shepard a slow, sensuous smile, “And then _you_ can have _me_ ,”

Smirk returning full force and dimples flaring to life, Natasha leaned in, whispering only a single word against the corner of Miranda’s mouth before claiming it in a bruising kiss.

“Deal,”


End file.
